1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device to which a reverse bias voltage is applied, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a light emitting element can operate for a longer time if being applied with a reverse bias voltage that does not cause light emission. By utilizing this phenomenon, suggested is a light emitting device adopting an active matrix driving method where a reverse bias voltage is applied during a non-lighting period in synchronism with input video data (see Patent Document 1).
In addition, a defect can be corrected by applying a reverse bias voltage. For example, there is suggested a method of completely correcting a defect by applying a reverse bias voltage to a light emitting element without through a TFT (see Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-109432
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-31335